Wishing on an Angel's Wings
by rielleageille
Summary: Will you love someone if you know you will never have them? Would you risk eternity just to be with the only person who can put a smile on your face, even if it is creepy to others. Will you give in to the call... Would you take the leap... Would you...take the fall... Would you wish on an angel's wings?


Hope you like this?!

Disclaimer: Of course... sadly I don't own Naruto and the gang.

"Papa is it still faw?"

"We're almost there Naru-chan. Are you hungry?" Minato asked looking at his on in the rear view mirror.

"Naru-chan wants to eat ramen."

"When we get home Iruka-san will cook you ramen," Kushina toldher son rubbing his head.

"Papa…" Naruto called out lookig directly at his father's eyes in the mirror. Minato stopped in the shoulder of the road and faced his son worriedly. "Is something botheringyou Naru-chan?" He cupped his son's face.

Naruto shook his head and looked outside the window. Kushina turned her questioning eyes on her husband.

"Naruto," she called her son softly. Naruto's eyes didn't divert from the trees outside. "Naruto."

"Mama… I love you and Papa." Naruto smiled brightly at them. Minato started to drive again, they sung happily while on the road. Not knowing the tragedy that's coming on their way.

He saw everything, he saw how his mother covered him and his father covered his mother and him. A loud screeching sound covered his cry. The blinding light forced him to close his eyes and call for his guardian for help. It happened in a matter of seconds and everything went still… went silent…

His mother and his father's warm body covered him…comforted him. He tried to wiggled out to see his surrounding.

"Mama," he called out. He didn't receive any answer.

"Papa… Papa…" fright can be heard on his small voice.

"Naru-chan," his father hoarsely called out.

"Is Papa and Mama alright? He asked trying to look at the mirror of his eyes.

"We're ookay… Does anything hurt?"

"None," he answered. "Papa, " he called out once again and tried to reached his father's arms when he felt something dripped on his face, he wiped it. "Mama," he called out and put his small hands on his mother's chest. "Mama, just wait. They're coming already."

A loud siren can be heard echoing from the outside. They pulled them out to safety. He was carried by one of the man wearing a white uniform. He put him down and heard him asking if there's anywhere that hurts. Naruto didn't pay attention to him. He was just looking at one thing…

Sasuke followed the string of light that will lead him to his purpose. He stopped for a while and looked back. Telling himself to remember what he saw, when he made his descent. Something pulled him to go to the old tree. He shook his head and started walking softly towards the tree. There on top of the piled dried leaves a glinting blue stone struck his eye. He picked it up and learned that it was a necklace with a spherical blue stone pendant. He put it closed to his face and after several seconds of thinking about it, he wrapped the thing with his hand and placed it in his pocket. He felt the tagged once again, this time it came from the string of light that generates from his purpose.

There are a lot of stories in the world. Some are derived from the most darkest and deepest part of a writer's life. Usually it came from their experience of love, life and death. But most stories are fictitious. Stories derived from the deepest recesses of one's mind. A life that they desire to be real, a life that they desire to have. As for the story I will tell. It is not real nor fictitious, it is up to you if you would want to believe it or not. It started as a story that my father used to tell me before I sleep when I was a child, but as time passed by the story slowly turns so unreal that tit was real at some point.

Allow me to borrow a line that starts the stories we used too read as a child.

…. Once upon a time in a place not far from reality, there live a happy family in a big house surrounded by the loveliest flowers that your eyes will ever set.

Vibrant blond hair can be seen popping in and out of the lushes green bushes. A tall blond man shook his head and followed the popping head with a smile on his face.

"Where did my little Naru-chan go, I wonder?" a giggle floated in the air. "I hope he's alright or his mama will scold me again," he said with a false sob. Hearing this Naruto jumped out from the bushes and grabbed his father's leg.

"I'm here papa. Look, look I'm awlwright," Naruto saidand turned around to proved it.

The older blond kneeled to be on the same height as his son. "Are you sure? Cause Papa doesn't want his Naru-chan hurt." his father said with a sad face.

Naruto hugged him for a second and looked in his Papa's face. He cupped it with his tiny hands and kiss his nose. "Papa, Naru-chan is okay. Please… no more sad." Naruto said hugging his father tightly.

"Papa's not sad anymore," he returned his child's hug and carried him inside. "Does Naru-chan wants some cake?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He said bouncing in his father's arms. "Can Naru-chan eat it with Mama?"

The older blond eyes dimmed a little. "Yes, Mama would love that." Father and son went to the kitchen and in there was Iruka. He smiled at the sight of them.

"What can I get you Yondaime?"

"A cake for Naruto if you may," Iruka opened the fridge and took a slice of the chocolate cake.

"Ruka-chan can Naru-chan have two," he said racing tow of his fingers. Iruka looked at the older blond. Minato just nodded his head.

"Is Kushina awake?"

Iruka nodded. "She just woke up," Iruka put the plate with the cake in a tray he added a glass of milk.

"Let's go to Mama."

"Sure…sure," they went up stairs. Iruka following behind them with the tray. When they opened the door, they saw Kushina with a book in her hands. Naruto asked to be put down. He ran towards her and climbed the bed, even before he fell of his Papa was there. The three old people laughed in his antics. He was seated by his father beside his mama. Naruto crawled in her lap and looked at her eyes crossing. His Mama smiled at him, he returned with his own beaming smile. He removed the strand of hair that covered his mother's face and cupped it and kissed her nose.

"Naru-chan loves Mama a lot…" and he hugged her tightly.

"Her Mama loves Naru-chan as well," she answered returning the hug.

"Is it a lot too?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes…" she choked.

"Then Naru-chan will share his cake with Mama."

"Are you sure? Mama will eat all of it." Yondaime interjected his throat tightening from suppressing his emotions.

"Mama's not like Papa." Naruto pouted and asked fro the cake. He had trouble eating it.

"Can Mama help his Naru-chan," the child beamed and opened his mouth for the piece of cake.

"So what did my little son do?" She asked while feeding Naruto. Yondaime sat on the other side of his wife listening and watchini his son while he tell his stories.

Iruka smiled at the small family. He left the room quietly but not before looking back at them. He leaned on the closed door and shut his eyes as if he's praying… Maybe he was…


End file.
